He's My Man
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: there's another girl to the group her name's calla nickname: lily; like the calla lily and she's riley's girlfriend I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

He's My Man

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Based on the movie Land Of The Dead

I crouched down next to my boyfriend, Riley, and looked over the white picket fence at the gas station. Zombies walked or more like wobbled around. A black zombie came out of the gas station in uniform and humbled over to a gas pump.

"They're trying to be us." I whispered.

"No, they used to be us." Riley whispered back to me. "They're just learning how to be us again." He held up a pair of binoculars to his eyes and checked out the perimeter of the gas station.

"No way, some germ or virus got those things up and walking, but there's a big difference between us and them."

"Which is?"

"They're dead." The black zombie pulled the gas hose out of the pump and waved it around. "It's like they're pretending to be alive."

"Is that what they're doing?" Riley asked me, dropping his binoculars. "Pretending to be alive?" The black zombie looked around before landing his cold dark dead eyes on us.

"Oh, fuck." I whispered.

"He knows we're here." The zombie turned his head and grunted at another zombie. "Christ, it's like he's talking to them." Riley said as we watched the zombie stop and look at the black one. The zombie started to walk towards us. "Let's go, baby."

"Right behind you, Rye." We got up and began to walk towards base.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Lovebirds, what's your 20?" A female voice sounded through the walkie talkie on Riley's belt.

"I hate it when they call us that." I muttered. Riley leaned over and pecked a kiss on my lips to reassure me before answering the walkie talkie.

"Call and I checked out the town, they're plenty of supplies but a lot of walkers. Where's Cholo?"

"He's dumping trash. He should be on his way back. We're ready to go in."

"Ok, let's put some flowers in the graveyard then." Riley ordered. A branch snapped behind me and I quickly pulled my 1911 colt from my boot and turned around and shined my flashlight on the source of the noise. It was only Charlie. He was 'special' but he was still Riley's best friend. I put my gun away.

"Damn it, Charlie. You don't sneak up on people like that."

"I'm sorry, Calla." He apologized.

"Let's go." I said, falling Riley out into the open where cars and motorcycles where ready to leave to make the supply trip into the dead town. Fireworks shot out from Dead Reckoning and bloomed into the sky.

"Flowers in the graveyard? Why do they call them that? I don't get it." Charlie muttered. "These are sky flowers, way up in Heaven." I wrapped my arms around Riley's waist and laying my head on him as we continued to make our way to the front of the truck.

"That's what I like about you, Charlie, you still believe in Heaven. Plus, those shitheads can never keep they're eyes off them damn things." I muttered. We got to the front of the truck where a jeep stood. I reached inside and pulled out a shotgun and handed it to Charlie who was dazed by the fireworks in the sky.

"Well, yeah." Charlie said. "I mean, look."

"Yeah, Charlie, they're beautiful." I mumbled. A horn honked and some headlights blinded my eyes for a split before turning left. A cargo truck pulled up with the back opened. Three guys stepped out of the back.

"Hey, Lovebirds." A black haired, small face, brown eyed man greeted us. I pulled out my gun again and pointed it at Cholo's head.

"What did you just call us?" I growled.

"Put the gun away, Baby." Riley ordered.

"What? If I'm going into a hot spot then I want to be sure my aim is accurate."

"Lily," I looked into Riley's blue eyes and sighed and reluctantly put my gun away. He pecked another kiss on my lips and turned his attention to Cholo.

"Looks like God left his phone off the hook, huh, Baby?" Cholo joked as he jumped out of the truck. "Pedro, get my ride. Get yours too." Cholo walked over to Riley and me.

"What's the matter? You look like shit. Didn't I tell you not to bang chicks with problems worse than you? When you gonna listen to me?" Cholo said. I started to reach for my gun again but Riley pulled me into his arms and I practically melted. I relaxed but I never took my eyes off of Cholo.

"You done?" Riley asked, his chest vibrating against my ear. Cholo sucked on his cigarette before answering.

"I'm never done, baby, why?"

"Town's full of walkers."

"Every town's full of walkers."

"These guys aren't just walking,"

"They're communicating." I finished for Riley.

"Right." Riley agreed, running his fingers through my thick blonde hair.

"But they're dumb, Lovebirds." Charlie said, coming up behind him.

"I call you Lovebirds and you pull a gun out and point it at my head but when he calls you Lovebirds you just stand there?" Cholo questioned me.

"Unlike you, I like Charlie." I held out my right fist and Charlie bumped it with his.

"Hell, dead folks is nearly as dumb as me." Charlie scuffed.

"You learned to make yourself useful, didn't you, Charlie?" I questioned him.

"Yeah." Charlie muttered.

"Ok, that's what they're doing." Riley told Cholo.

"Make yourself useful." Cholo gave Charlie a gentle shove before turning around, yelling orders. Riley walked after him, sliding his arms from me. I walked behind him.

"Hey, Cholo, I'm talking to you." Riley said. Cholo stopped and turned around to face us.

"All right, what?"

"Things are changing, just be carful. We go in, we do our job and we get the fuck out of there. Everyone alive. You take command of this unit, you can run it anyway you like. But tonight is my last night out, I don't want any fuck ups."

"Oh, so that's what it's about, huh? You're not going to dump these recycled delinquents on me. I don't want to take command. Cause you know what? It's my last night out too, Baby."

"Fine, fine, but I need you to take Calla with you on this run." I looked at him in astonishment.

"I'll be delighted to." Cholo chuckled.

"No, Baby, Rye," I begged, clinging to his arm. "We do every run together. You and me. Please, Rye." Riley looked down at me and brushed his thumb down my right cheek.

"I know, Lily, but the jeep is only two seats and Charlie's going with me." He walked me over to Cholo's bike who was already on. "You got to trust me, Lily."

"I trust you, Rye, but I don't trust him."

"An hour. We'll be apart for one hour and one hour only." I climbed onto the bike behind Cholo. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I opened up and thrust my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues clashed together and it sparked every cell of my body to life. It was him who had to break off the kiss. "I love you, Calla."

"I love you too, Riley." A tear slipped from my eye as I wrapped my arms around Cholo's waist and we were off. This might be the last time I ever saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in the back of the truck as Cholo's team handed me food that they brought out from the store. About five zombies stood about ten yards away, looking up into the sky at the fireworks.

"How's the food?" I heard Riley's voice sound on the walkie talkie.

"Mostly can food." A guy answered.

"How's Calla?"

"Pretty pissed."

"Tell Cholo if he lays one harmful finger on her, I will kill him." I smiled at that as I took a twelve pack of Pepsi from Rocket.

"Yo, Cholo," The guy called to him. "Riley says-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard him." Cholo muttered. We packed the last of the stuff and I hopped out of the truck. I looked up into the sky. It was black. Black as a black panther in the black night. Where the hell were the fireworks? I looked at the zombies and saw them wobbling towards us. Oh, fuck.

"Everyone out of town!" Riley's voice ordered.

"Alright, let's go!" Cholo rounded up the people as he hopped onto his bike with me behind him. I wrapped my arms around him as he took off at full speed with the food truck behind us. Cholo stopped and I peered over his right shoulder to see Dead Reckoning coming towards us. Machine guns fired from the sides of the truck, killing the zombies and clearing a path for us.

"I thought this was going to be a battle." I said to Cholo. "It's a fucking massacre." Once a path was clear, Cholo began to drive again but instead of heading towards home we were heading in the opposite direction. "Cholo, where the fuck are we going?" He ignored me and pulled into a liquor parking lot. He killed the engine on the bike and we got off.

"Cholo, hey, Cholo," Riley's voice sounded on Cholo's walkie talkie. "We got a problem. Fireworks are down."

"It's nice and peaceful, isn't it?" Cholo chuckled into the walkie talkie.

"Cholo, where are you?"

"I'm getting some supplies, some essential supplies, just like my job description entails." I looked around and pulled my gun from my boot.

"There's nothing but liquor in there." I told Cholo.

"A good jug of Kentucky goes for fifteen hundred back at home."

"You got to get out of there." Riley ordered. "Cholo!" Cholo turned his walkie talkie off and headed inside the store. I followed him reluctantly. Foxy and Rocket were in front of me as we entered the store. I slowly walked down the store, looking into each lane. I came to the last lane and saw nothing. I headed back to the front of the store.

"Shop till you drop, Cholo." I muttered. "And be quick about it." Foxy, Rocket and Cholo all began to laugh as each them grabbed a basket and began to fill them with bottles of liquor.

"Come on, Cal, the only way fucking way to get laid is to get them drunk." Cholo said.

"I don't need to be drunk for Riley to bang me." I muttered.

"Well, Riley has to be drunk all the time if he can't see that he's banging a fifteen year old." Foxy said.

"Age shouldn't matter when it comes to love." I said proudly. Glass crashed behind me and I raced to the back. A zombie was on top of Cholo, pinning him to the ground. Cholo's hand was pushing on his chin, making sure he didn't get bit.

"I can't get a shot!" Foxy said. I followed the zombie's head with the barrel of my gun but every time I though I had a shot, Cholo's head got in the way.

"I don't have a shot either!" I said.

"Hold on, Cholo!" Rocket said, coming up behind me with his gun.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I yelled. "I got it! I got a shot!" Before I could shoot, Cholo pulled a gun from his boot and shot a spear through the zombie's head. He fell off of Cholo and Cholo scrambled to his feet. I dropped my gun to my side. Cholo picked up a box and I looked at the label. Champagne. "All that for fucking Champagne?"

"Hell yeah." Cholo smiled at me as he walked to the front of the store. "I got what I need." He tossed the box to Rocket and he took it outside to the bikes. Foxy and Cholo followed him. I looked around the store, hoping to find something to shot but didn't. I walked out of the store too. "Calla! Behind you!" I sharply turned around and something knocked me to the ground, knocking my gun from my hands. I pressed my right hand under the zombie's chin, his snapping jaws almost snapping on my fingers. He was getting heavier and heavier on top of me as I tried to fight him off but was unable to. His snapping jaws were getting closer and closer to my neck. "I can't get a shot!"

"Me neither!" Rocket said.

"I can't either!" Foxy said. Great, I was left with three idiots who didn't know how to fucking aim. I could feel the zombie's hot breath on my ear and when I thought I was going to be eaten, a shot rang out and the zombie fell off of me. I turned around and saw Riley stepping out of his jeep. I got to my feet and raced towards him. He scooped me up into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and began to kiss him violently but passionately. We kissed like that for a moment before we broke off to take a breath.

"You ok?" Riley asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"You're not bitten, are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine, thank you, Rye." A tear slipped down my cheek. I laid my head on Riley's shoulder and began to sob. I was scared but I felt so safe in his arms. For one moment, I thought I was going to die but Riley saved me. I dug my finger into his golden curls, holding him as close as possible.

"You're ok, Lily." Riley soothed me, running his fingers through my hair. "You're ok. I'm here, I'm here, Lily. I'm right here. Shhh, it's ok." He carried me back to the jeep and got into the drivers seat with me in his lap and Charlie in the passenger seat. Riley pulled his walkie talkie from his belt. "This is Riley. Cease fire, I repeat, cease fire. Let's pack it up. We're gonna call it a night." All the way home, I never lifted my head from Riley's shoulder. Just laid there with my eyes closed, taking in his scent, and listening to his voice, every once in a while placing kisses on his neck and cheeks and sometimes his soft, tender lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley and I walked side by side, hand in hand, down the steps to the underground storage with Charlie behind us. We past men that were working and hopped onto the back of a navy blue truck that had no wheels but was on some kind of belt that went forward and backwards. The truck began to move forward and I laid my head on Riley's shoulder. I was so tired. I couldn't remember the last time I got some decent sleep. The truck stopped and Riley jumped out, his hand slipping out of mine. I opened my eyes and looked to the left. Cholo and his gang were sitting around smoking cigars. Great.

"Riley, Baby," I called after him. "Just drop it will you." He ignored me and continued to walk towards Cholo. Charlie got out and followed him. I reluctantly did the same.

"Cholo," Riley called to him, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. "Get out of here, Foxy."

"Yeah, Man." Foxy turned and left. Cholo took a puff of his cigar.

"Back off, Riley, just back the fuck off. I'm not in the mood." Cholo said.

"You think my girl was in the mood?" Riley questioned him sternly.

"She took the job like we all took the job. She knows the risks."

"Rye, come on, babe." I whined behind him. Riley continued to ignore me.

"Exactly, the job. Do you know what the job is?" Riley growled at Cholo. "It's to bring things in that people need, not to make a few extra bucks selling liquor on the street." Cholo stood up and stood in front of his liquor.

"This for me and my new friends to celebrate. That's what that's for." Riley turned his back to Cholo and ran his hands threw his hair, making me want him so badly but also to try to control his anger towards Cholo. He faced Cholo again.

"My girl almost died out there on the street tonight, so you can fucking celebrate."

"You got nothing, Riley. I'm going to have my own place, man. My own god damn place."

"You're dreaming, Cholo. They won't let you let you in there. They won't let me in there."

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Cholo muttered taking another puff from his cigar. Riley turned around and I linked my arm around him as we handed back to the truck. Before we got in, I stopped and turned back to Cholo.

"Riley does have something." I said. "He has the last flower on earth. Me."


	5. Chapter 5

We walked into a car garage and past an old man who got up in rags and smelling like booze. We walked further into the garage and found it empty. No cars, what so ever. Riley turned to the man.

"What did you do to my car?" Riley asked him.

"What car?" The man asked.

"The damn car that was sitting here yesterday." I growled at him.

"Lily, please." Riley looked over at me and I held my hands up in defeat. He turned his attention back to the man. "What did you do to my car?"

"That car drove out of here three years ago." The man declared.

"No, no, no. I bought a car and it was right here yesterday. There were two guys working on it."

"There was nobody here." The man said.

"Son of a bitch." Riley muttered, running his hands through his hair and storming out of the garage.

"What happened, Riley?" Charlie called after him. "You get fucked?"

"Riley got fucked." I couldn't help but laugh as I followed him out of the garage.

"You got fucked!" The man laughed at us. We walked up to the town bar.

"Charlie, why don't you go ahead in?" I told him. "We'll be in a minute."

"Are you two going to make out?" Charlie asked me.

"Just go." I ordered, but I could help but laugh at him as he obeyed. I turned to Riley and he looked down at me.

"Lily," He whispered my nickname ever so softly and sweetly. I ran my hands inside his black trench coat, slowly running them along his chest muscles as I pushed him up against a brick wall.

"Rye, forget about the car. Ok? I can get Kaughman to get you another one. You know I have my ways." I ran my hands along his stomach and gripped his waist. "Let's just go home, I got a bottle of wine from Cholo and let's have a glass and have some," I slowly ran my hand between his legs and began to rub him through his pants. "fun." His eyes rolled up and he closed them and took in the sensation. "Come on, Rye. Please. I feel like a cat in heat." Before I knew it, Riley had turned the table and had me up against the wall. He ran his tongue over my throat and up to my ear. I dug my fingers into his curls and bit back a moan.

"You're mine. No one else's. Mine." Riley whispered in my ear, his hands running down my shoulders and over my chest, pausing purposely at my breasts before moving down to my stomach. "As for the wine and the" he paused and placed his forehead on mine and looked deep into my eyes. "fun, I would love to do that as soon as I find out what the fuck happened to my car. Ok?" He pressed his lips to mine. He had to wrap both his arms around me to hold me up because my legs buckled from under me because of the warmth and sensation. He broke off the kiss and exhaled sharply.

"Can you just do that again please?" I asked. He smiled as he leaned forward again but as soon as our lips just barely touched, he rose up and kissed my forehead instead. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. Come on." He took my hand and led me inside the bar. People were every where. Some were at the bar, some were at a zombie photograph shoot. In the middle of the bar, a large circular cage stood with two zombies in it. We made our way through the crowd to the cage.

"Roach," Riley called to a man with a black vest and a black hat. The man turned around and looked at us with his brown eyes.

"Hey, how's it going?" Roach greeted us.

"Could've been better." I muttered.

"Where's Chihuahua?" Riley asked Roach.

"Around back." Roach answered. We pushed through another crowd to a midget in a purple suit and a white cowboy hat. He was sitting on a stage with a wad of cash in hands.

"Now, Riley, let's just take it," I stopped as Riley grabbed Chihuahua by the collar and lifted him up in the air. "easy."

"Riley," Chihuahua greeted us in a scratchy voice. "Lily."

"Calla." Riley and I corrected him with a glare.

"Right, Calla, Calla, such a sweet name."

"Shut up and tell me where the fuck my car is?" Riley growled at him.

"What? They have to clean it up."

"No, no, no. I went to the garage. There was nothing there. Right, Lily?"

"Right." I agreed.

"Your guys aren't there and my car is not there. Right, Lily?"

"Right."

"I did not do this to you. I'm you friend." Chihuahua said hastily.

"Well, be my friend and get my car back or I'll have Calla here carry you out of here inside that fucking hat." Riley growled the threat at him as he dropped Chihuahua to the ground and he went wobbling off into the crowd.

"Feel better, Baby?" I asked.

"Much." Riley answered. We started to walk back to the zombie cage and met up with Roach.

"Supply run last night, huh?" Roach questioned us. "I heard you got some money in your pocket."

"I'm not interested." Riley said, pushing past him.

"I could show you how to turn that money into-" I cut him off.

"He said he's not interested." I growled at him. I turned to follow Riley only I couldn't find him. "Rye! Rye!" I looked around in the crowd for him. I felt so vulnerable without him. "Riley!" Then shots rang out and people screamed and pushed past me towards the exit. "Riley!" Another shot fired followed by a scream. I pulled my gun out from my boot and headed towards the scream. I found Charlie by some bleachers. "Charlie! Where's Riley?"

"Over there." Charlie answered, pointing to inside the cage. I looked to the left and saw two zombies dead, or I guess deadier than dead, and Riley crouching down before a black short haired girl wearing hooker leggings and a tight leather top. Another shot fired and this one barely missed my left leg. I turned around towards the fire and saw Chihuahua scamper off behind the bleachers.

"Deal with him, will you, Charlie?" I asked him. Charlie nodded and pulled his rifle off his back. I headed into the cage to Riley and the girl. I wrapped my arms around Riley's neck and kissed him on the lips. I looked to the girl and saw blood dripping down from one of her arms. "Oh God, she's not bitten is she?" I pointed the gun to her head but Riley pushed the barrel down.

"No, I'm fine. I just saved your boyfriend's ass."

"Thank you." Riley and I said in unison.

"I got him, Calla. I got him." Charlie yelled behind me.

"Way to go, Char," I congratulated him. "Thank you."

"I've seen you around." The girl said. "Both of you. Every time I see you, you guys are always together. Never one without the other."

"I've seen you around too, working the streets." Riley said.

"You were checking me out?"

"He better not have." I growled.

"I wasn't, Baby, really, Lily." Riley reassured me. The back door of the bar busted opened and men with bullet proof vests and helmets and M16s came rushing in.

"What the hell happened here?" A guy yelled at us.

"Someone shot the little fat man." I said.

"I see that." The guy growled. "You're under arrest."

"Unbelievable." I said. "Thanks, Riley. Thanks a fucking lot."

"You're blaming this on me?" He questioned.

"Hell, yeah. If we had just gone home, had sex and a glass of wine and some more sex none of this would have happened."

"Well, if my car wasn't missing then we would be having sex right now."

"Oh, so you're blaming the little fat man?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! Then it's the little fat man's fault that we aren't having sex right now!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" We stood up and turned our backs to each other like four year olds.

"Calla?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"God, I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on my jail bed across from Riley's cell.

"Hey," I heard Charlie's voice call out.

"What?" The girl answered.

"Why you? Why the little fat man throw you in there with them things?"

"It wasn't the little man. It was the big man. Mr. K. He's got his fingers in everything in here. If you can drink it, shoot it, fuck it, gamble on it, it belongs to him." Riley scuffed lightly in his cell.

"You didn't answer the question." Riley said.

"He asked why." I said.

"I know what he asked." The girl growled. "He found out that I was helping out Mulligan and his people. Tire of eating bones while he was having his steak."

"Me too." Charlie said. "But every place is the same."

"Places with people." Riley said. "I'm gonna find a placed where there's no people. North Canada."

"Well, if you get a way out," The girl said. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Riley likes to be alone." Charlie said. "He'll take Calla because they're like lovebirds."

"Charlie," I said his name gently.

"Sorry, Calla." Charlie apologized for using the word. "He might take me cause he says having me around is pretty much the same thing as being alone and cause I can make myself useful and I can shoot." Riley sighed and stood up and turned his back to the cell door. It killed me to be in a separate cell. If we were in the same cell, I would be all over him right now. Touching every inch of his body, letting his tension, his stress fade away.

"I can shoot." The girl said. "I can be pretty fucking useful. I had training. I was gonna join the army, help the queen, till somebody figured I would be a better hooker than a soldier." Riley turned around and grabbed the bars of the cell door.

"You know, I don't want to hear your fucking story." He growled at the girl. "Everyone's got a story and I'm sick of hearing it." He stared at the girl. I could practically see him undress her with his eyes.

"Riley, get your fucking eyes off of her." I growled and he looked over at me.

"You know I only have eyes for you, Lily."

"What's your story, Riley?" The girl asked.

"I don't have one." He answered. "Nothing bad ever happened to me, till everything changed."

"Everything changed for all of us, Rye." I said.

"Why do you call her that?" The girl asked Riley.

"Call who what?"

"Your girl, why do you call her Lily?"

"My first name is Callana but when I was little people called me Calla for short. I met Riley and one day he showed me a white flower. A Calla Lily. Beautiful flower. I never knew that the flower even existed until Riley showed me and ever since then he always calls me a lily. His lily." I explained. I smiled over at him and he smiled back. The door at the end of the hallway opened and I got up and pressed myself up against the cell door to see what was happening. Two cops pushed an old man in a yellow jacket in front of them and walked him down the hallway.

"Hey, Mulligan." Charlie greeted the man. They disappeared behind the door on the other end of the hallway. "What are they gonna do, kill him?"

"Not right away." The girl said. "First they'll try to get him to talk, around people like me." Riley and I returned to our beds and lay down on our backs. He was probably thinking about me cause I sure the hell was thinking about him. His gorgeous face, breath taking eyes, his tight muscles, his firm ass, his huge d-

"Bryn, give me, Bryn." I looked at the cell door to see a cop come up to it and unlock it. "Get up, you're coming with me."

"I didn't do anything." I said. "I swear, Denbo will vouch for me, won't you, Denbo?" I called into Riley's cell as I got to my feet. He got to his feet to and walked to his door.

"Let's go."

"Whoa, I'm not going anywhere without Denbo." I said, not moving anywhere.

"Ok, how about this?" The cop pulled out a gun and pointed it at Riley's head. "How about you move or I'm going to blow Denbo's head off." I held my hands up in defeat.

"Ok, moving, copy that." I said, walking slowly out of the cell but the cop stopped me and put his gun away.

"Bring Denbo with us. Kaufman's going to send us back down here for him sooner or later." Another cop unlocked Riley's cell and he walked out.

"Where are you taking them?" Charlie asked from his cell.

"Don't worry." Riley reassured him.

"It's ok, Charlie." I said. The cops walked us out of the jail.

"Where are you taking them?" Charlie called after us. The cops took us into an elevator and we climbed twenty five stories to the top and got out. A cop grabbed Riley by the arm and guided him out of the elevator and when my cop tried to grab me by the arm, I shoved him off of me. He made another grab for me and I pushed him away from me again.

"Lily," Riley called over his shoulder. When the cop made a third attempt to grab me, I let him. He led me into the fine loft. Clear glass cupboards, pure white leather furniture, shining oak wood. We stopped beside a long, oak table with an old man at the head and a guard here and there and a man sitting beside him.

"Mr. Denbo, Mrs. Bryn." Kaughman greeted us. "Would you like a drink?"

"I don't drink." Riley said.

"I would like a drink of 'What the fuck are we doing here?' please?" I growled.

"Lily, please." Riley muttered beside me. "Why are we here?"

"Well, we want you two to repossess a vehicle that belongs to us, a vehicle that you designed, Mr. Denbo." Kaughman said, taking a puff from his cigar. "Dead Reckoning has been stolen by you second in command, who I want captured or killed and I want my two million dollar piece of equipment returned."

"My truck."

"MY truck." Kaughman tried to correct him.

"No, his truck." I said.

"Lily, please." Riley repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"It has guns, powerful guns. They'll do a great deal of damage if they're pointed at this city."

"Well, why don't you just send out your big bad wolves?" I growled.

"Calla," Riley said sternly. "Why don't you send out your troops?"

"I could send fifty men against that thing and they'll all return back in body bags. Now, Cholo was your man. Maybe you can get close enough to do what has to be done." Kaughman said.

"Well, it's a good thing that we're still in town." I said.

"Calla," Riley said. "I bought a car. I was gonna drive out of here but it disappeared."

"I guess someone didn't want the best zombie killers to leave." I said.

"Callana!"

"Sorry, Rye." I was stunned that he used my full name.

"Well, you are a very popular man." Kaughman said, standing up. "And you, Mrs. Bryn, are a very popular woman. In fact, you're a popular couple." Kaughman walked over to me and Riley. "How much are your services gonna cost me?" Riley looked at me.

"Now you may speak, Lily." I smiled at him. I turned my attention to Kaughman.

"A vehicle." I said. "Enough weapons and ammunition to go north."

"There's nothing up north." Kaughman laughed.

"I know. That's the idea. Just one more thing: my friends, they go with me."

"Take 'em." Kaughman said. Riley and I turned to leave but Kaughman stopped us. "Can you find Dead Reckoning quickly?" Riley and I turned and looked back at Kaughman.

"How quickly?" I asked.

"Midnight."

"I have a way." Riley said.


	7. Chapter 7

Slack and I took off our shirts and Riley couldn't help but run his hands down my sides from behind me.

"Come on, guys. Not here." Mouse said as he rounded up weapons for us.

"You can't stop love, Mouse." I said as Riley leaned over my shoulder and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Can't believe you're turning me into a fucking boy scout." Slack muttered as she pulled on another black shirt. I pulled on a tight white shirt.

"Not a boy." I said.

"Hey, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Riley said, pulling on his shoes. "Here, Lily." He handed me my 1911 colt and I stuck in my boot.

"I didn't say that." Slack muttered as she wrapped a black belt around her waist.

"Yo, Mouse, I need some stars over here." I said.

"Sure thing, Calla."

"Some shit though," Slack said. "going out to save Kaughman's ass."

"I'm not doing this for Kaughman." Riley said. "I'm doing this for the people in the city."

"What do you think is going to happen when Cholo fires that thing at the Greene?" I questioned her. Mouse walked over to me with a belt.

"Here, Calla." Mouse handed me the belt. "Twenty five Chinese stars, twenty five small daggers, twenty five clips for your gun and twenty five Chinese throwing knives."

"Thanks, Mouse." I said, taking the belt from him and wrapping it around my waist.

"Okay," Slack said, pondering the thought for a moment. "I'm with ya." I saw Chunky, a tall man walk over to Charlie with a gun. I never like Chunky. I hated him and he hated me. He was such an ass.

"Oh, no thank you." Charlie said. "I like the ones I already got."

"This piece fires fourteen rounds a second." Chunky said. Charlie looked over at me and Riley before speaking to Chunky again.

"I don't normally use that many." Charlie said, walking to the armory entrance.

"I don't normally talk to retards." Chunky laughed at him. I pulled out my gun and walked over to him. I pointed the barrel to his left ear and cocked it.

"How about I blow an ear and see who's laughing at who then?" I growled at him.

"Lily," Riley called behind me. I uncocked the gun and shoved it back into the boot.

"How about you show me a little respect?" Chunky said, towering over at me.

"I'll show Kaughman respect before I ever show you respect." A fist shot out and nailed me right in the left cheek. I did a 180 degree turn and fell to the ground. Riley was in front of me in an instant. He lifted my face to eye level with him and gingerly touched my left cheek with two fingers. I winced even when he just barely touched it. He held up the two fingers and I saw blood on them. "Kick his ass, please, Rye." He got up and went over to Chunky. I didn't have to turn around to know that Riley was kicking Chunky's ass. I stood up, slowly reached into my mouth and pulled out a tooth. "Ow." I tossed the tooth aside and turned around to see my man on top of Chunky, beating his face to a bloody pulp.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Slack asked me.

"Nah," I said. "It turns me on to watch Riley fight."

"Can you make him stop, please, Calla?" Charlie said behind me.

"Sure thing, Char. Rye, baby, that's enough, come on, Rye." Riley got up off of Chunky, leaving his face bloody and bruised. I walked over to him and spat a mouthful of blood onto him. "Easy making fun of other people isn't it? Well, I can make a whole lot of fun out of you." I turned back to Riley as Slack bent over and picked up the gun that Chunky had before the fight.

"Thank you, Calla." Charlie said to me.

"Oh, what can I say? The guy's an ass and besides any friend of Riley's is a friend of mine." I held out my fist and Charlie bumped it with his. I smiled at him as he returned to the entrance and I sat down on the bench as Riley pulled out the first aid to clean up the cut on my face.

"Lovebirds," Charlie called to me and Riley as he bounced back over to us. Riley finished up my face, kissing it before he stood with me beside him. "these guys are coming." Riley and I turned to the door as a man with a brown trench coat stepped in.

"Gentlemen," The man greeted us. I cleared my throat and pointed at my breasts. "Ladies, Mr. Kaufman thought you could use some support."

"Don't need any." Riley said with me beside him and Charlie and Slack behind us.

"Nevertheless," The man continues. "Manolete," A tall black hair, Spanish looking guy stepped into the room.

"Named after the bullfighter." Manolete said. Yep, definitely Spanish.

"Monica." The man announced as a small woman with long brown hair stepped inside.

"You can call me Motown." She said in a bitchy tone. I'm not going to like her.

"I'm not going to like her, Rye." I whispered to Riley.

"Lily, please." Riley said and I sighed.

"Pillsbury." The man announced as a large, fat black man stepped in.

"Whoa." Slack and I said in unison.

"I'm here to do something, why are we standing around? Let's do something." Pillsbury said in a booming voice.

"I won't be able to work with these people." I said.

"Why not?" The man questioned me.

"Because I only trust two people here. My man, Riley, here and Charlie over here. This chick is lucky that she's fucking coming along."

"Mr. Kaughman insists that-" I cut him off.

"Well, you can tell Kaughman that he can come out of his paradise land and come kiss my fucking-" Riley placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily, please." He said softly. "Let's go." We all followed Riley out of the door to the truck belt and boarded in the back. Once we were all in, the truck carried us to the other side of the river where we got out and headed up into the surface.

"You taking that jeep?" Charlie asked Riley.

"Woody, right, Riley?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Riley agreed. "It's bigger and it has guns." We walked outside to the parking lot and saw a disaster. Small fires were alive here and there, barrels of gasoline were tipped over, dead bodies of human and zombies were all over the place and most importantly, Dead Reckoning was gone. For once, Kaughman wasn't lying.

"Jeez, Cholo made a mess." Charlie muttered.

"Cholo couldn't have done all this." I said as we walked into the middle of the parking lot. I pulled out my gun.

"This is stenches." Riley said. "And a lot of them."

"May be still here." Pillsbury said.

"That's where they came in." I said, looking to the left and saw a chain linked fence toppled over.

"That's where they went out." Slack said, pointing to the right of the parking lot.

"They're trying to get to the city." Riley said. "I better go get the ammo. Crank up the woody. Lily, you're coming with me. And, Charlie, make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Riley nodded his head to Slack.

"I can take care of myself, ok?" Slack growled.

"Fine. Charlie, make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else." Riley restated his order. I stayed close to Riley's right side as we made our way to the ammo shaft.

"Do you think they can get across the river?" I asked Riley.

"If you had asked me that a week ago, I would have said no, but now one way or the other, we gotta get our hands on Dead Reckoning." Riley said. I stopped, suddenly feeling scared and weak and vulnerable.

"There's more of them out there, Rye." I whispered. "I can hear them, Baby."

"They're always out there, Lily." Riley said. "You alright, Baby?" I shook my head to clear it and pulled myself together.

"Yeah, no problem, let's go." We began walking again. A door rattled and we headed in that direction. The door to the ammo shaft was opened and we walked inside and stood in the entrance, staring straight into the pitch black.

"Got a flashlight?" Riley asked me.

"Yeah." I pulled my flashlight from my belt but dropped. I bent over to pick it up. I turned it on and the light shined onto a brown boot.

"Brubaker?" Riley called into the dark. As I stood up, the light traveled up the leg to a point where the leg didn't have a body anymore. It was just a bloody stump. "Hey, Brubaker. Brubaker, you there?" I shined my flashlight over the shaft looking for any sign of Brubaker, besides the bloody leg that is. A thick, dripping noise sounded.

"Hear that?" I asked Riley. I shined my flashlight to the ground and tried to place the noise. A red drop fell into the light and another and another one. I rose my flashlight up and saw a zombie in an army suit, gnawing on a bone come into view. "Oh, Brubaker." Riley rose his gun and shot the zombie in the head and he fell to the ground.

"All right, keep that thing shining and let's get ammo." Riley said as we plunged into the darkness to the crates of ammo. "There's .50 caliber around here somewhere." Riley rummaged through the crates while I kept look out. "Right here, here's .50." I heard something to my right and I shined the flashlight in that direction. One, two, three, four, five, six zombies were munching on bodies.

"Jesus Christ." Riley muttered. I started to pull my M16 off my back but Riley stopped me. "Whoa, no, no. Not in here. Think about where we are." I pulled out my colt instead while Riley pulled out two pistols. "Now, take a breath. Choose your shots." I took a deep breath and shot the three on the right while Riley took the three on the left. "Good job, Lily. Let's go." Riley grabbed the ammo and we bolted out the shaft to where Woody was parked. The engine started and everybody started to get in. Riley threw the ammo in the back and climbed in the passenger seat with me in his lap and Motown in the driver's seat. Manolete screamed in the third row and I turned around and saw a zombie. Before I could shot, Charlie fired and the zombie dropped to the ground. I looked at Manolete's arm and saw blood.

"Is he bit?" Riley asked. I looked at Pillsbury who was beside him and he nodded sadly.

"Yeah." I breathed, settling back down into Riley's lap.

"Go!" Riley yelled at Motown and she took off. We drove along the deserted road, dead trees surrounding us. I buried myself as deep as I could into Riley's shape, too scared to look out. I kept running my finger along his collarbone and I could tell he enjoyed it.

"Hey," Slack whispered to Riley. "How long does he have?"

"Had a little brother bit. Took less than an hour before he turned." Riley said, his voice making his chest vibrate against my ear.

"And then what happened?" Slack asked.

"I shot him." Riley answered.

"You said nothing bad ever happened to you." Slack said.

"That happened to his brother." I said.

"Yeah, dead is dead." Slack muttered. "And that ain't you or me. I'm sorry." I heard a gun cock and then Manolete's pleading cries and then a shot. I buried my head deeper into Riley's chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"When you hit Route 6, take a right." Riley told Slack who had switch spots with Motown after we dumped Manolete's body out.

"How do you know which way to go?" Slack asked.

"Homing device." Riley answered.

"Cool." Slack awed quietly.

"How long since you've been out?" Riley asked Slack.

"I've never been out." She answered. "I've lived in the city since it was a real city."

"Pull over." Riley whispered to Slack. "Scoot over, Lily." It was then that was when I realized that I was half asleep. I sluggishly climbed out of Riley's lap as he got out of the car. "Charlie, cover them. Lily, cover me." Charlie pulled out two pistols and pointed one at Pillsbury and one at Motown while I pulled out my gun and pointed it into the woods where from a distance I could make out the outlines of zombies. "Now, you're working for Kaufman and you're working for Kaufman. My job is to stop Cholo. Your job is to bring the truck back with or without me, right?"

"Not without you." Motown said with a chuckle. "No."

"That means yes. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna do my job, you're not gonna get to do yours. Kaufman is never gonna see Dead Reckoning again. And when I get it, I'm gonna do what I want with it. Anyone has a problem with, get out right here."

"Some choice." Motown said.

"No choice." Pillsbury said.

"Keep them covered, Charlie." Riley ordered.

"Hey, wait, you made us come all the way out here just to steal a fucking truck?" Slack questioned Riley.

"You made a deal, Riley." Charlie said. "You're going back on a deal. You never done that before."

"If Cholo shells the Greene, all deals off." Riley said. "If something worse happens, I don't know about you but I don't want to be out here in a car with no roof." Riley got back in and I put my gun away as Slack took off. I climbed back into Riley's lap and straddled his hips and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I know where Cholo's going." Riley said, looking at his tracking device.

"Where?" Slack asked.

"Mount Washington." Riley answered. "It overlooks the city but we can beat him there. In that truck he has to take the main roads, we can take the back streets. Make a right on Ivy then take a left on Westminster."

"You want to go up the hill?"

"Yes, I want to go up the hill."

"Then, let's go up the hill." There was a sharp right turn and a bump and I just had to open my eyes to see Slack driving up the hill in the grass.


	8. Chapter 8

We parked Woody in an abandoned driveway and got out. I pulled out my gun and looked around for any walkers.

"Shh, shh, shh," Riley shushed us. I listened closely and heard a loud truck's engine. "Alright they're coming, you guys stay here and keep real quiet. I'm gonna try and talk my way inside. Lily, come with me." I followed Riley out into the road and stood there in the middle of it. Footsteps sounded behind me and I swished around and saw Charlie.

"Damn it, Charlie." I growled at him. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on people?"

"Sorry, Calla. Everything's ok back there." He said. "It's too late to send me back."

"Put the guns away and put on your best Sunday smile and just, just, just try to look friendly." Riley ordered. Charlie put his gun away as Dead Reckoning rounded the corner. I kept my gun out. "Lily,"

"Rye,"

"Lily,"

"Rye,"

"I am friendly." Charlie stated.

"Lily, put the gun away."

"No way, Rye."

"Lily,"

"Rye,"

"Lily,"

"Rye,"

"Calla,"

"Riley," Dead Reckoning was getting closer.

"Calla,"

"Riley,"

"Callana!"

"Denbo!"

"Put the gun away, Callana!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Jeez," Charlie breathed quietly. I put my gun away and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Calla?" Riley called to me.

"What?"

"I love you."

"God, I love you too." It's impossible to stay mad at him. Dead Reckoning stopped a couple yards away from us and Cholo's voice sounded through the speakers.

"Hey, Riley," He greeted him. "So how'd you get up here?"

"In the Woody." Riley answered as he pulled out his tracking device and held it up for Cholo to see. "I tracked her with this. The truck's got a little transmitter in her belly."

"You two were always the smart ones. Always a lot smarter than me, man."

"Not saying much." I muttered. Metal clanked together on the left side of the truck and we walked towards it to see the door open. Charlie climbed in first and Cholo greeted him with a pat on the back. Riley climbed up the steps next and then me. As soon as I entered the truck, Cholo wrapped his left arm around my neck and pulled me towards him with a gun to my head. I gripped his arm and tried to pull it away but it wasn't possible. Riley made a move but Rocket stopped him with a spear gun under his chin.

"Pretty Boy, come frisk, Calla Lily over here." A blonde hair chick came over to me and disarmed me from all three of my guns and my belt.

"Not so strong now, are you, Lily?" Cholo's hot breath tickled my ear and disgusted me.

"Let her go." Riley said coolly.

"You know it must be nice to have someone always there for. To love you. To protect you. Right, Lily?" Cholo asked. "Who's the smart one now? I thought you would have quit but here you are, still working for the man, aren't you? Kaufman sent you up here to take care of me." Cholo shoved his gun back into his boot but still kept his arm around me neck as he pulled out a knife and sliced a cut on my cheek. Riley didn't say anything. "You keep up this silent treatment; I'll just take Calla Lily to the back and have a few rounds with her. Maybe make her scream a few times and we'll see whose quiet then." Cholo's right hand ran down my side and lifted my shirt to run his fingers across my stomach. It sent a shudder down my spine. If this was Riley doing this, then hell, I would be so turned on right now. But this wasn't Riley and I was scared.

"Don't you dare, Cholo." Riley growled as Cholo's hand played at the hem of my jeans. I closed my eyes and took in a sharp breath. Just as Cholo's hand was about to enter the front of my jeans, a banging noise sounded outside. Cholo took a look.

"Who else is out there?" Cholo asked.

"Kaufman sent some guys with us." I said in a shaky voice. "We took care of them."

"Cover her." Cholo ordered to Foxy as his arm slipped from my neck like a snake and he made his way to the front of the truck. Foxy came over to me and pointed a pistol to my head. "Pretty Boy, lock in the targets."

"You hit that tower you're gonna kill a lot of innocent people." Riley said.

"You miss, you hit the city, you're gonna kill a lot of our friends." I said.

"Who killed our friends?" Cholo growled. "Kaufman killed our friends. Every time I took out his garbage, man, I took out one of our friends, people he wanted off the street. He turned me into a goon and then he pisses all over me? I don't think so."

"What are you gonna get out of this, Cholo?" Riley asked.

"Hopefully my money." Cholo answered eying the clock.

"Money burns, Dumbass." I said and Foxy cocked the gun.

"Not if it's in a vault." Cholo said. The clock turned midnight. "All right, Mr. K won't be needing you two anymore." He flipped the switch but nothing happened. "You set this right, Pretty Boy?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Riley," Cholo growled at him. "You did something to it, didn't you, with your fucking little toy."

"This?" Riley questioned him and he pulled out his tracking device from his pocket.

"What the fuck did you do? Fix it!" Riley slammed the device to the metal floor and it shattered to pieces.

"Not a fucking chance." Riley growled. Cholo walked over to me, grabbed me by the collar and punched me in the stomach. I groaned in pain and Cholo pushed me to the floor.

"Oh, god, I know the world went to hell and all that but what the fuck happen to the rule that boys don't hit girls?" I groaned.

"Cholo, look out!" Foxy yelled and Riley pushed Cholo out the door and he landed in the mud. I didn't know what the fuck was going on but there was a scream that sounded like Motown. A shot fired and I saw Red look outside and when he did so, Charlie took his gun and pointed it at Red while he pulled out another gun and pointed it at Pretty Boy. Riley disarmed Rocket and I swiped my leg under Foxy's feet and he fell and I took his pistol from him and slowly and painfully got to my feet. I followed Riley outside to where Cholo was on the ground, clutching his left side, blood dripping through his fingers.

"You know, Lily, I've always hated that mouth of yours but I love that tight body of yours. And you, Riley, there was always something I hated about you." Cholo said.

"You're still here, aren't you?" Riley growled at him.

"Why do you care?" Cholo asked. "You got what you wanted."

"You're hit." Riley said, putting his gun away and kneeling next to Cholo.

"How you doing in there, Charlie?" I called into the truck.

"I'm being friendly." Charlie answered.

"We got Cholo." I said into the walkie talkie. No answer. "Kaufman."

"I'm here." Kaufman's voice sounded through the walkie talkie. An explosion sounded and Riley and I walked to the edge of Mount Washington and looked done to the city to see smoke. "You lied to me, Bryn. You and Denbo don't have DeMora. He's shooting at us." Another explosion happened in the city and more smoke appeared.

"That's not Cholo, Mr. Kaufman." I said.

"Holy shit, they got across the river." Riley muttered.

"Well, would you look at that?" Cholo said behind us. We turned around and faced. "I don't even have to blow the damn place up. The fucking stenches did it for me."

"We're going to the city." Riley said as Slack and Pillsbury approached us. They nodded and Slack climbed into the truck. "Pick him up." Pillsbury went over to Cholo and picked him up under the arms.

"Where are we going?" Cholo protested. "What are you doing? Easy, gargantuan, come on."

"Get him inside. Quick." Riley ordered. Cholo stopped.

"Not this horse, not this horse." Cholo said. "I'll take Woody if you still got it."

"Fine." I said. "Be my guest."

"Yeah, me too." Red said coming out of the truck and Charlie handed him his gun back.

"Anyone else?" Riley called into the truck. No one answered. He turned his attention back to Cholo as Pillsbury climbed into the truck. "Where are you going to go, Cholo?"

"Well, there's always that outpost in Cleveland." Cholo answered.

"Haven't heard from them in a while." I said.

"I'll take my chances." He smirked.

"Woody's around the corner. Guns and ammo inside." Riley said.

"Thanks." Cholo said.

"Get us back on the main road." Riley ordered Pretty Boy as we climbed back inside the truck and closed the door. Riley pulled me into his arms and I melted.

"I almost lost you there." Riley murmured in my ear. I backed away from him and lifted up his chin to see a drop of blood there.

"You have blood here." I said, wiping at it. I kissed it and he kissed my cut that had stopped bleeding. We walked to the front of the truck and looked at the map.

"What was built to keep people safe is going to trap them in." Riley said. I pulled the walkie talkie from my pocket.

"This is Lovebirds in the Reckoning." I said. "Open up the fences and let the people out."

"Fences are still hot. We can't cut the juices from here." A man said. "We've been trying to call the power station but there's no one left." There was a pause. "Tell you what, there's no one left here either."

"We could rocket those fences." I suggested.

"We got to get across the river." Pillsbury said.

"The bridges in the town are all bricked up." Pretty Boy said.

"Well let's just blast our way through." Slack said.

"No, no, we can't do that." Riley said. "There's a war going on over there. We cross any of these bridges, we're going to end up right in the middle of it. We have to come in outside of the throat."

"The old J&L can take us over." Foxy said.

"It's a drawbridge. They leave it up." I said.

"That means it's not guarded. Can you get us there?" Riley asked Pretty Boy.

"Yeah."

"Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

"There it is." I muttered as we pulled up to the drawbridge. "Let's just hope it's still wired in the grid." Riley walked to the door and began to open it. I rushed to him and stopped him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Lily, I have to go out there and flip the switches."

"No, no, no, no, no, not you, Rye, not you." I said. "I'll go."

"Fuck no, Lily, fuck no." Riley said. "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, Rye. Besides, I'm the fastest runner. If something goes wrong, I'll make it back here by time you get the door opened. I'll be fine, Rye." He leaned down and plunged his tongue into my mouth and I intertwined my tongue with his, tasting every inch of his mouth. I broke off the kiss and he reluctantly opened the door and allowed me to step out. He handed me my 1911 colt. I took it from him. "Shut the hatch just in case. When I get the bridge down, then you come pick me up." I turned to head to the shaft but Riley's voice stopped me.

"I love you, Calla." I turned and looked him in the eye as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"I love you too, Riley." The hatch closed and I jogged to the shaft, the headlights of the truck my only light. I got to the shaft door and saw three locks on it. I look from left and right and then behind me before I cocked my gun and took an aim at the first lock. Before I could fire, shots from the truck rang out and I shrunk low to the ground and covered my head with my hands. When I was sure the shots were done, I stood up and looked towards the truck. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Making myself useful." Slack's voice sounded through the speakers. Through the window, I saw Riley push Slack out of the passenger seat and he sat down. The door to the shaft fell off its hinges and I walked in. I walked to the control panel and pushed a lever and the lights in the shaft and on the bridge turned on. I grabbed another lever and pulled on it but it wouldn't budge. I set down my gun and yanked on the lever again and this time it moved. Red light flash as a siren blared. Gears grinded together and the bridge began to move down. I grabbed my gun and headed out the shaft when something grabbed my shoulders. I turned around and stared straight into dead eyes. Oh, god, oh, fuck. I dropped my gun as I pushed the walker off of me and slammed him against the shaft wall.

"Now shoot!" I yelled at the truck as I back away from the walker. Nothing. "Shoot!" I held my hand to the walker's throat as I tried to reach for my gun on the ground. The walker pushed me up against the railing of the bridge and I tried to push him off of me. I looked up and saw the bar of the bridge coming down. With all my strength, I pushed the walker off of me and held him on the railing until the bar of the bridge came down and sliced the walkers head off. I let go of the body and took a step back and picked up my gun. I exhaled sharply and my legs became shaky. I began to jog back to the truck but stopped when a walker appeared from the side of the truck. And another one. And another one. And another one. "Aw, shit."

"Lily, head for the roof." Riley's voice sounded through the speaker.

"I won't be able to make the jump!" I yelled.

"You have to try!"

"Riley!"

"You have to try, Lily!" I took a deep breath and cocked my gun. I shot a walker and another and made a run for the front of the truck. I took a giant leap and landed on the window. Something grabbed my foot. I shot the walker in the head and she fell to the ground.

"Roll!" I yelled at Pretty Boy through the window. I scrambled to the top of the roof. Pretty Boy floored the gas and moved over the bridge.

"Aim the mortars for the throat," I heard Riley say through the roof hatch. "and send up some sky flowers." Fireworks shot from the roof of the truck and bloomed in the sky. "Lily, you have to open the lids of the rockets!"

"I'm on it." I said. I went to the first six pack of rockets and heaved the lid of the rockets. "Number one's clear! Go for number two!"

"I don't normally need that many." Charlie said.

"Don't bother, Lily, come on down." Riley said as he opened the roof hatch for me. I climbed down and he embraced me in his arms. "Blow the fences." I walked to the front of the truck with Riley behind as Pretty Boy stopped the truck. We looked out past the fences and saw walkers everywhere. Screams everywhere. I covered my mouth with my hands and took in a sharp breath. I turned around and buried my face into Riley's chest.

"Sky flowers don't work no more." Charlie muttered.

"Shoot." Riley said. I looked up at him.

"But, Rye, there's people there."

"Those people are all dead." Riley said. "Shoot, Charlie." Charlie fired the six pack and I buried my face back into Riley's chest not wanting to watch.

"We're too late." Pretty Boy muttered.

"No." Slack breathed. "Look." I raised my head and looked out the window past all the fires. People started to come out of buildings.

"You saved them, Rye." I said. Riley looked down at me and gave me a tight squeeze. We got out of the truck and walked over to the fence, Slack and Charlie behind us. People came out of the holes in the fences and began to walk away from the city. Mulligan and his son came out.

"You staying or leaving?" Riley asked.

"You?"

"Leaving. Unless you need our help." Riley said.

"Ah, why don't you stick around?" Mulligan said in his thick Irish accent. "You could turn this place around to the place we've always wanted it to be."

"Maybe, but then what would we turn into?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Mulligan saluted us and walked off. His son cocked his gun and followed him with a group of people behind him.

"You wanna go to Canada now, Lovebirds?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, if you no one has any objections." I said.

"No, we'll take you with us." Slack joked.

"Try to make myself useful." I smiled at her. A scream sounded from the truck and I rushed to the door way as Pillsbury tossed a zombie out.

"Now we can go," He said. We climbed in and closed the hatch. Riley and I made our way to the front of the truck. We saw walkers on the walkway and Pretty Boy reached for the guns but Riley stopped her.

"No," He said. "They're just looking for a place to go. Same as us. Fire off what's left in those tubes. We're not going to need them anymore. Take us north, Pretty Boy." I turned to Riley and rubbed my hands down his chest as Pretty Boy got us on the main road.

"How about we go to the back of the truck and have some of that fun I mentioned earlier?" I said.

"I would really like that." He smiled at me. I took him by the hand and pulled him along behind me.

"No disturbances." I called over my shoulder.

"Who would want to?" Foxy called after us. I lead Riley to the third car of the truck and he closed it and locked it behind us, closing the other two cars from us. It was just me and him. Finally. I turned around and his soft lips were on me like a tiger. It sent an electric shock threw my body and I moaned into the kiss and fisted my hands in his hair. His hand slid to the small of my back and pulled me towards him, my breasts pushing slightly on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat. His other hand was on the back of my neck making sure I wasn't going anywhere. Not like I wanted to. But what I did want was to move this to the bed but I let him take the lead. He broke off the kiss and we both grasped for air. I could feel the bulge in his pants rub against my stomach and suddenly my clothes felt like they were trying to suffocate me. I grinded myself against Riley and he groaned in pleasure. I turned him around and pushed him onto the bed in the car. I grinded my hips against his erection and he closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath as his firm hands gripped my hips. He sat up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He took off my shirt and undid my bra strap and I shrugged it off. I began to unbuttoned his blue shirt as he leaned down and took my left nipple in his mouth. I moaned. I finished unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands and he shrugged it off him. He went to my right nipple and began to suck on that as my hands ran over his firm chest muscles over his abs and down to his pants. I cupped his erection in my hand and he bucked into it. One of his hands slipped into my jeans and began to stroke. I moaned as I began to take off his pants and he took off mine. He flipped me back onto the bed where he was on top. He kissed my lips hungrily as he pushed inside me. My eyes got wide and I moaned into his mouth. He groaned back. We stayed like that for what seemed like ages until I pulled my mouth from his.

"Well, are you just going to stay like that?" I asked. He smiled and slowly began to move in me, grounding his hips against me just like I had done to him. "Faster, Rye." I breathed. He kissed my lips and began to move faster as I wrapped my legs around his waist to give him more access. I laid my head on his shoulder and moved my hands from his hair to his back, clinging to him, knowing that I was close. He slowed his pace down but went harder and harder with every thrust he took, trying to me make me come before him. When that didn't work, he stopped altogether and repositioned himself as he kissed my stomach. As soon as I closed my eyes, he slammed back into me all the way up to my hilt. My eyes opened wide and I couldn't stop my moan. I let it out a loud moan and I felt Riley spill himself into me. He groaned and our cries mixed together and filled the car.

"Come on, you guys!" Slack called from the first car. "At least try to keep it down!" Riley and I both laughed and he fell off of me and pulled me into his arms. He plunged his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to kiss back but I was too tired. I laid my head on his chest as he played with my dirty blonde hair.

"I love you, Calla Lily Bryn."

"I love you too, Riley Dumbo." He playfully smacked me on the back and I laughed. "Hey, you know my middle name isn't Lily."

"I know, I just love calling you Lily." He said. "I love you, Calla Bryn."

"I love you too, Riley Denbo."


End file.
